


i'll look after you

by lotsoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat Harry, Cat Louis, Drabble, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Twink Louis, basically twink and hybrid larry, kind of, probably, sort of, twink harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsoflove/pseuds/lotsoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a lonely kitten, until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll look after you

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a self-indulgent fic because I believe that they share the 'bottom' title. Yay.

Harry has been feeling very lonely these days.

It’s his first year in the Payne residence after being adopted by his very generous and kind owner, Liam Payne, and as much as he loves the luxury and comfort he’s receiving, he sort of misses the hybrid shelter. The shelter was his first real home after being abandoned by his previous abusive owners, and there live all of his fellow hybrid friends. He misses the pups and kittens he used to play with, and as autumn is quickly transitioning to winter he badly wants to have another kitten to play and cuddle with. Liam is warm and nice, but he’s not a kitten like Harry.

Today he’s out in the garden, lying under a pile of brown, red and yellow leaves as he basks in the weather of the autumn afternoon. He’s wearing his favorite oversized, cream colored jumper which is only a tad bit darker as the fur of his kitten ears and fluffy tail. He has nothing to do: he doesn’t want to play and make a mess of the leaves the gardener has kindly raked for him, his owner is not home, and he’s bored of playing with his toys when he has nobody to share them with. As a fifteen year-old hybrid kitten, tiny and young, he’s playful and lovable in nature but it’s so hard for him when he doesn’t even have anyone to be affectionate with. He badly, badly needs a playmate, but he’s too shy to tell Liam about it.

What startles him out of his daydream about him and a faceless kitten hybrid running around under the sun together is the jingle of a bell similar to the one the silver bell of his baby blue collar makes. One of his cat ears perk up as he looks towards the doors that lead back inside of the house. He smiles and sits up when his owner appears and begins approaching him, but that smile quickly falters when he sees that Liam isn’t alone. There’s a small boy, probably the same age as Harry is, following Liam. The boy is looking around the garden curiously as he hugs himself. Harry notices the electric blue eyes before he realizes that the boy is wearing a baby pink hybrid collar. The next things that he notices are the twitching kitten ears on top of the boy’s head and the swaying tail behind him— all a beautiful soft brown color like his hair. Harry gasps as his tiny kitten heart soars. He doesn’t want to let his hopes up but…

“New kitty?” Harry asks quietly, hopefully, happily as he peers up at his owner when Liam is finally close enough. Oh how badly does he want to pounce on the other hybrid, but he looks so shy and reserved that Harry doesn’t.

Liam responds with a nod as he looks back at Louis, holding a hand out towards him. The newcomer walks until he’s beside Liam, and looks down at Harry with neither a friendly or a rude face. Harry convinces himself that he’s only shy. “Harry, this is Louis. He’ll be a new member of our family. Your new friend.” Their owner says, patting Louis on the shoulder gently. “Hi,” Louis mumbles, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he tugs the sleeves of his blue knit jumper further down his hand.

“Hi!” Harry says, getting on his knees and blinking up at Louis, giving him his best smile. His eyes were glimmering as he got a closer look at Louis. Wow, he’s pretty, Harry thinks. He also thinks that Louis would look lovely in his jumpers and hair bows, but could always wait for later. Liam tells them to play nice while he sets up Louis’ things in Harry’s room which they would now be sharing. Harry’s so happy— his room is too big for one, and now he has someone to share with him: another hybrid, and a very pretty one at that.

Louis doesn’t say anything else after Liam leaves, and Harry gently takes a hold of Louis’ hand. He tugs at it, wanting for Louis to sit down in the pile of leaves or at least on the grass next to him. “Why are you so quiet?” Harry asks softly once Louis sits down in front of him, because none of the kitten hybrids he had met before were as behaved as Louis. Louis folds his hands onto his lap as he stares at Harry for a little bit, his cat ears laying flat on top of his head. “Um,” Louis begins, fumbling with his sweater paws. “I’ve never had a friend before. Or a family.” He admits quietly as if he were ashamed of the fact.

Harry’s bottom lip slightly juts out at that. He knows the feeling of not having anyone: his first owners before he was rescued always left him alone and said mean things to him and even hurt him. “Well,” Harry puffs out his chest and the corner of Louis’ thin pink lips tilt up at the action. “Now you do have a friend and a family.” He points out.

“Yeah.” Louis says before he offers Harry the first real smile he’s had in years.

Harry stares at him for a whole five seconds before pouncing on him and enveloping him in a tight hug full of brand new love. “You’ll never feel alone again, Louis. I promise.” He purrs, nudging Louis’ cute button nose with his own.

* * *

 

 

Harry is frustrated when Louis doesn’t completely open up to him immediately. He thought that giving Louis a great big hug, a wet kiss and some reassurance would make them the best of friends already but Louis still tries to keep to himself. He doesn’t understand why he’s so shy.

Louis takes a nap on his own bed while Harry helps Liam prepare snacks for when the new addition to their family wakes up. Earlier, Harry told Liam that Louis and he could always share beds because his own bed was too big for one but Liam replied that Louis needed his personal space. Harry _hates_ the notion of personal space.

He asks Liam all sorts of questions and finds out more about Louis. Louis is sixteen years old and he’s literally God’s gift to man kind (he’s born on Christmas Eve!); he’s been living in the streets ever since he was a baby kitten and was left out in the big, bad world all alone; a few street hybrids bullied him because of his beauty; and he was in the hybrid shelter for only a week before Liam adopted him. The agency called him and asked if he wanted a playmate for Harry, a beautiful hybrid kitten who needed to be brought out of their shell. The moment Liam saw the poor kitty sadly sitting all alone in the shelter, he knew that Harry would be good for him and that he would be good for Harry.

“I want to put my bows in his hair,” Harry informs Liam as he follows him around the kitchen. He’s sporting a rather silly milk mustache and his tail is swaying in a slow manner behind him to show contentment. “Can I wake him up now, Li? The cookies will get cold and stale. And can I put my bows in his hair? Please?” 

“Only if he wants you to, Harry,” Liam gives him a small smile before he sets a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on a tray. “Could you take these up to Louis and wake him up, please? He must be hungry now.”

“And taking naps which are too long aren’t good for you,” Harry says with a shake of the head.

He picks up the tray and slowly, carefully makes his way upstairs to their shared room. As Harry expected, Louis is still curled up in his bed sleeping like a baby. He sets the tray on the nightstand next to Louis’ bed and sits down on the edge of the bed to wake him up. “Lou. Lou-Lou, wake up and have a snack,” Harry whispers as he shakes the other hybrid awake.

Louis looks even more peaceful in his sleep and Harry wants to kiss him. So he does. He leans down and presses a sweet and innocent kiss on Louis’ lips. It wakes Louis up. Louis blinks up at Harry sleepily as his tail coils around himself and his ears twitch lazily.

“Sleeping Beauty, you’re awake,” Harry says with a light giggle.

Louis blinks until his vision is clear and he simpers. “You look silly.”

That throws Harry off-guard. “Silly? How?” He says, offended. Nobody’s ever called him silly before. Louis just hurt his feelings.

Louis simply nods as he sits up, rubbing his eye with his fist. “Yeah,” he says, before he’s leaning forward to lick off the little line of milk settling on top of Harry’s lip.

Harry blushes bright red. “Oh,” he says, touching the place Louis licked. “ _Oh,_ ” he realizes with a giggle, feeling the stickiness of the remnants of milk.

He stands up and takes the tray on the nightstand, setting it on the bed and in front of Louis. “Li said you should eat,” he beams. “I made the cookies myself!” Well, not really. He wasn’t allowed near cooking or baking appliances, but he did help make the cookie dough!

Louis says a small thank you and begins to eat, observing Harry and the room that they’re in. He thinks that it’s so, so much better than the streets.

Harry gets up from the bed again and walks towards his drawers. He rummages through them until he finds what he’s looking for, purring in delight when he fishes it out. He approaches Louis with his hands behind his back, hiding the object from the other’s view. One of Louis’ kitten ears perk up in curiosity.

“Look,” Harry finally shows Louis what he’s hiding. It’s a pretty bow clip: about three inches in length and a lovely brink pink in shade. “This one’s my favorite.” He sees the way Louis eyes the bow in interest and Harry’s eyes glimmer in happiness. “I’d like to put it in your hair,” he says without missing a beat.

“What?” Louis tilts his head to a side in a manner that he doesn’t realize is cute. There are cookie bits on the side of his mouth and Harry lovingly thumbs them off.

“P-pretty.” Harry blurts out, the apples of his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. “I think you’re pretty.”

Louis blinks in surprise and blushes as well. “Oh. Thank you?”

“You’d look even prettier with this in your hair,” Harry suggests, twisting his upper body left and right as his kitten ears flop downward at the tips to show shyness.

Louis puts his glass of milk down and moves closer to where Harry’s standing. He tilts his head and allows Harry to put the bow clip on him. Harry puts it on one side of his brown hair and then steps back to inspect his work. The bow makes Louis looks even more adorable than he already is and Harry’s heart swells. “Cute,” he mumbles, sitting down in front of Louis once more.

Louis bites his lip to hide a smile but Harry sees it and whines. “Don’t hide your smile. You have a nice smile.”  

“Really?” Louis asks, turning to Harry with a genuine smile. Harry smiles back. “You have a nice smile, too.” He tells the other kitty.

Harry stares at him for a second before enveloping him in a hug, a pleased rumble starting deep within his chest as he purrs in happiness. “I’m going to make you smile for the rest of our lives.” He says, bumping his forehead affectionately against Louis’ and coiling his tail around Louis’ waist.

He means everything he says and Louis believes him.

They're never lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize at how horrible this drabble is. I wanted to turn this into a chaptered fic but then... I got sleepy and will probably get lazy to do one. Again, I'm sorry! I just needed cute Harry and Louis in my life.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading it. x
> 
>  
> 
> [talk to me!](http://twitter.com/belovedlwt)


End file.
